


Third year's

by Bluecuppcakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, F/M, Homophobia in genral, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecuppcakes/pseuds/Bluecuppcakes
Summary: "Me and Akaashi got into a fight. Not a small one either." I let out a long breath."Then the whole team got involved and" my throat started to tighten up, as if something was stuck. I could feel the tears start to form."And I don't know what to do."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Third year's

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord, that's the first chapter.  
> Sorry I got really siked after I heard season 4 will be coming out, and was pushed back into the haikyuu fandom. I was always fascinated by bokuto's personality (and Kuroo's). I wanted to see how far I could push that happy go lucky attitude of his. I wanna see how much it will take to actually break him. Why do I want this for my baby? I don't know. Though I don't plan this to make this all angst. I really love the way Kuroo and bokuto interact with each other. That immature but mature friendship they have. I really wanna show a story about how these two get over there gay problems before they graduate.  
> Ahhhhhh I LOVE THEM SO MUCH.  
> Thanks for reading my first (posted) story ever. This isn't a beta read, so I'm sure there are mistakes.  
> This was also written on mobile so the formatting might be off

I left without saying another word. I couldn't even look back. My face red with anger. I slammed the door of the gym as I left. Once out I grabbed my phone and called the only person I could think of. Kuroo. Salty tears already running down my face. 

"Oya! Oya…?" His hyper tone calmed down. "Yo, what's wrong. Are you crying?!" He asked, concern lining his voice. I couldn't say anything, just soft whimpers and whines. 

"I'll be right there, gimme 10." He hung up.I had decided to grab my stuff from the change room and leave early. Hoping I didn't run into anyone from my team. I couldn't deal with seeing any of them after that performance. Especially Akaashi. A ding came from my phone, it was Kuroo telling me he was waiting in the main hallway of my school. I smiled, how did I end up with such a good friend? I gathered all my scattered clothes. I had thrown them across the room in an attempt to hit other teammates. I chuckled at the thought. I had accidentally hit akaashi in the face with my boxers, long story short, I was covered with cold water from his water bottle that he chucked at me. I remember the smile on his face when he did so. I sighed. Why couldn't he smile like that more often? 

I changed into my regular clothes and grabbed my bag. I made my way out the club rooms. My eyes are still puffy. I started to walk to the main office. I looked around and spotted Kuroo sitting on a couch in the front. He had his phone out typing something. His expression was blank. I walked over to him sneaking up behind his chair. Hands up and ready to attack, but before I could pounce on him he spoke up "I. See. You." I laughed. My mood had lightened. I swung around the couch sitting right next to him 

"Who ya texting?" I asked, gesturing to the phone in his hand. He then shut it off and stuffed it into his pocket. He got up from the couch and started stretching. Bringing the hands up above his head and hunching his shoulders back. 

"Yaku, kept calling me all worried and crap." I nodded before getting up too. "So, you wanna take my truck? It's better than your little chevy." He smiled looking right at me. 

"I'll have you know my baby if a prime truck and is better than your 'car' in every way." I said while we were halfway out the door. He shrugged. 

"Fine, we'll take your truck. I don't have to pay for gas that way." He still had that teasing smile plastered on his face. We walked out into the parking lot. 

"Shit. I never thought of that." I whined. I grabbed my keys for my truck from my pocket. I pressed the lock button twice. A beep was heard from the back of the parking lot. We started walking towards it, talking about random stuff. It helped me to keep my mind off of things. Even if it wouldn't help me in the end. But it was nice, it just felt so much calmer as we rambled on about little things. Kuroo was really good at keeping a conversation going. His excuse being that kenma never helps keep a conversation interesting, so he has a lot of practice. 

We made the way to my blue Chevy in record time. I went around to the drivers side, when a hand reached out.

"Maybe, I should drive." 

"Why? I'm perfectly fine, plus I'm a great driver." 

"Bro. Remember that time you took me, and all the other captains on a car ride." 

"In my defense no one got hurt." 

"Okiawa fucking fell off一" 

"He should have held on tighter." 

We went silent, looking back and forth from each other. We only held it for like a second before we both burst out laughing. I threw the keys up to Kuroo. He caught them, and started to make his way into the driver's seat. I came around the front and jumped into the car. Slamming the door a little to hard. Saying soft sorrys to my baby. 

Kuroo just chuckled at me. He turned on the car, and with a few puffs of the engine it roared to life. Rumbling as it slowly back itself up. Kuroo turned his head around to look out the back window. 

He stopped when he had back out of the spot. Looking to both sides. Before he made his way out the parking lot to the main road. I looked back at the building entrance to see my team just starting to leave the gym. I sighed and turned my head back, looking forward. Kuroo just patted me on the shoulder, giving me a sympathetic smile. 

We were about ten minutes down the highway when Kuroo passed me his phone. 

"Huh?" I breathed out.

"I know the general direction of the place, but一"

"You don't know exactly where it is." 

"Precisely, my data’s on you can just go to maps and pull it up." 

"Sure." 

"Where we going anyways?" 

"A famous café, they have the  _ best _ desserts. I think it was called little Minnies." 

"Oh! Sounds cool." 

I fumbled with his phone for awhile, his phones a lot different then mine. He has an IOS, while I have an iphone. I switched it on  _ finally _ . His back screen was a picture of him and his team at the beach. Haft of levs body was cropped out by the side of the screen. I swiped up and a passcode came up. "Yo. Whats your password." Kuroo hissed under his breath at that. 

"Don't一Don't say anything about it." He bit his tongue. 

"It can't be that bad." He sighed. 

"heart kitty paws… no spaces" he said quietly. I sniffled a laugh. Bringing my hand up to my mouth. 

"That's not that一 bad." I started to type it in. "Akaashi's password is  _ I'm suffering _ ." I said calmly, looking through his apps. Even though just speaking his name at the moment hurt. Kuroo must have caught on to my discomfort.

"Sounds like a call for help." He softly chuckled, and I joined in. 

"There done." I said as I pressed the start button on google maps. 

"Thanks." He said as the little robot lady told him he would have to turn left in 200 meters. I went off the app (it plays in the background as long as you don't close it out) and started to look around on his phone. I went and clicked on gallery app. I wasn't surprised to see hundreds of photos of random cats. I was surprised to see a whole folder of photos of Lev, sleeping or studying. I scrolled down more. My breath hitched. I almost burst out laughing right then and there. But I took a deep breath calming myself down. I couldn't help a smile creeping up on my face though. I knew that Kuroo was interested in Lev but this is just great. I looked at Kuroo then looked down at the phone. 

"Who's dick pic is that?" I asked my whole face smiling. I already knew who it was. I saw Kuroo legit choke and start dying. He looked at me wide mouth open. Skin going pale before it went red. 

"W-w-what??!" He stuttered. He started trying to grab the phone from my hand. 

"What are you-you looking through my phone for???!" He started raising his voice. Not in an intimidating way. More in a voice of a school girl who lost her panties. I laughed and raised the phone out of his reach. He went back to driving as we almost swerved out of control. His face still beat red. 

"It's not yours. The hairs on it are sliver. That leaves one option you know." Kuroo didn't answer eyes still focused on the road. 

"I guess the girls were right. Russians really are impressive down there." Kuroo face got redder. I was still holding back laughter. 

"Wow, I mean he really is  _ Impressive _ ." I chuckled. Kuroo's face got even redder. If that was even possible at this point. 

"So do you like… Jack off to this or.." 

That was it for Kuroo as he blew a fuse. His whole face dark red. He looked like he was having a stroke. I swear steam was rising off of his face. I couldn't hold it in anymore as I bursted out laughing. 

"I'm so sorry mate! Did he send this to you though?" I asked seriously this time. "Oh My God, are you guys doing it?" I asked, I was shocked. Kuroo would have told me, right? 

Kuroo finally spoke up. Taking a deep breath. 

"No, and no." He said as he focused on the road. His cheeks still dusted with red.

"Dude. If he didn't send to you how's you get the pict一" it dinged. 

"You didn't" I said, pointing my finger at him.

"You kinky boy." I was smiling even harder now.

"You took a picture of him, in the change room." I said, it wasn't a question more like an accusation. He didn't respond, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. I just laughed more. 

"Okay, so what if I did. It's no big deal." He said smirking over at me. I died, I was holding my stomach as I laughed at him. 

"Let's change the subject, please." He groaned. 

"What was with the phone call earlier." He asked, concern in his tone. I went silent. The atmosphere had changed almost entirely. I took a deep breath. This is the reason I called him. Not to make fun of how desperate he is for some dick. Even if that was hilarious. 

"Me and Akaashi got into a fight. Not a small one either." I let out a long breath. 

"Then the whole team got involved and" my throat started to tighten up, as if something was stuck. I could feel the tears start to form. 

"And I don't know what to do." 

"Hey. It's okay." He said in a soothing voice, rubbing my shoulder. "You know-" 

"You are at your destination" The robot lady said, loudly. 

"Well I guess we're here." He sighed and pulled into the driveway. 

  
  
  


Me and Kuroo where now at his apartment. He didn't live with his parents anymore. He never got along with his mother, she wasn't exactly the nicest person you'll ever meet. She had black straight silky hair and a mole under her right eyebrow. She was a thin, beautiful women. She very much loved him, he was her only child. She was very proud and supportive of everything he did. She would always talk about how she couldn't wait to have beautiful grandchildren. That's where it all took a turn, he had come out to his parents only about 2 years ago. His father was sceptical at first but he grew to be fine with it. His mother on the other hand was  _ outraged. _ She tried to calmly try and make him change. Dropping small hints about what God said about Homosexuality or talking to her friends in public about how it wasn't right. She wouldn't buy him anything pride or as she called it 'color' items. If he was wearing anything that she found to 'color' she would ask him to change or put something over it. She took it a step to far one day, when she had signed him up for sexuality therapy. That's when Kuroo had finally snapped. They had a huge argument about it, Kuroo showed up at my door balling his eyes out. Ever since then their relationship hit a downfall. My parents were really supportive of me and him. As he called them his 'second parents'. They would join us at pride parades and where just overall supportive. He stayed over at my house alot after that fight. 

The minute Kuroo was 18 he moved out. He didn't want to be near the women. Though he had never wished harm to her. He still loved her, she was his mom after all, he just didn't want to live in the same house as her. He still visits his parents every week or so. 

Kuroo was taking a shower, and I was just sitting on the couch scrolling through netflix. We had three bags filled with candy, ice cream and chips. We were waiting for the pizza man to arrive. This is what we did whenever one of us was in a bad mood or if it was just one of  _ those  _ days. It was comfort food and that's exactly what we're gonna use it for.

I settled on watching  _ Glee. _ By the time kuroo was out of the shower I had gotten half through the first episode. He walked over to the couch sitting down next to me. His hair is still damp, he smelled like strawberries. I grabbed the bag of salt and vinegar chips, eating handfuls at a time, burning down my throat. He grabbed at the blanket I had snuggled myself in and pulled at it. I grabbed onto it harder, he huffed and keep pulling. 

"BOKUTO! Share my goddamn blanket!" He yelled as he got up with a fist full of the blanket in his hand. 

"No! I'm COLD!" I yelled back ripping at the blanket, curling more into it. 

"I don't care! So am I. Plus it's my favorite blanket!" I looked down at the cat patterned blanket, of course this is his favorite one. He kept pulling at it, but I wasn't gonna give it up. 

"Fine, you leave me no choice!" He yelled. Letting go of the blanket, he backed up. Putting his arms in front of him, taking a stance with his legs before rushing towards me. His hands were inches away from me when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza time I guess"

He let his hands fall down to his side, sticking his finger at me. 

"Next time you won't be so lucky." He threatened in a cheeky voice. Making a beeline to the door. He grabbed his wallet of the counter, opening the door while he got the money ready. 

"Sorry give me a sec-" he stopped rummaging through his black wallet. Closing it, putting it away in his back pocket. Kuroo was wearing volleyball shorts that really left little to none to imagination. So I had literally no idea how he stuffed a phone in such a tiny pocket. He was wearing a large shirt with just the word t-shirt written on it. 

He started to fondle a bit looking almost embarrassed, but he was definitely was wary of whomever this was. I couldn't see who was at the door. So I got up and started to walk over to kuroo. But before I got into the sight of the person at the door, I heard a soft voice followed by rustling. 

"Is bokuto here, kuroo?" 

"Nope, is there something wrong with him?" Thank the gods he could act. 

"He wasn't at home, his mom called me worried." His soft voice came again.

"Is that why the whole team is at my front door, also how did you find my apartment? There's only like three people who know where I live." Actually he's right. 

"First only half the team is here, the rest are waiting at bokuto's home. Second we just asked your parents." I could hear konoha speak up. I was still quite pissed at what he said. 

"Okay smart guy, no bokuto's not here." Kuroo said crossing his arms, he was taller than both of them. He brought his chin up in a threatening way. Looking down at them with piercing gold eyes.

"Really, can we come in then?" I could konoha spoke up, his voiced getting more and more annoyed tone. He clicked his tounge at the end of the sentence. "Because last time I checked you don't drive a chevy." Crap, we took my truck instead of kuroo's. Darn it I never thought of that. I started panicking, I needed to leave. I quickly grabbed my sweater and made my way to kuroo's back door. I could here kuroo quietly say shit under his breath. I grabbed my bag at the back door, slipping on a pair of kuroo's sneakers. I opened the lock, turning the door handle. 

"What if he doesn't want to see you?" I could hear kuroo retaliate. 

"Kuroo." I could hear konoha getting more annoyed. 

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?! I didn't say you could come in!" I looked back to see kuroo grabbing konoha by the collar of his shirt. Tossing back outside, not roughly he still landed on his feet. I took this as the time to leave. I shut the door behind me and made it down the alley. Turning right onto the street, it was dark and street lights were turned on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting when the next chapter comes out on Tumblr (@bluecuppcake) Ta ta bitches.  
> (Jkjk I love y'all)


End file.
